Memories: Bond of Brothers
Prologue: The Warm-Up The wind was calm, with birds chirping a melodic tune at the surrounding trees of what seemed to be a peaceful lake with the rustly leaves and singing birds being the only catalyst to the silence and tranquility. This was all going to change - as, standing in the opposite sides of the lake were two Jonin brothers, both with the intent of emerging victor. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!!" was the first word heard as the birds flew away as a huge fireball was expelled from Raiku's mouth, set towards Heiwa in an attempt to set him ablaze, the orb of flames passed through towards the opposite end of the lake, pushing the water beneath on different directions around it. "You don't waste time, do you, little Raiku." Heiwa mused as the orb connected, burning him... Or so it seemed... The burnt Heiwa then turned out to be a substitute log as Heiwa made swift handseals atop a tree. Immediately, he swiftly appears infront of Heiwa where a massive orb of flames is shot at point-blank range, making escape next-to-impossible. Raiku, with decisively quick thinking, disrupts chakra at the feet, falling into the water and recieving minimum burns in his face which are quickly put out by the water. Raiku then exits a metre away from Heiwa, healing his facial wounds whilst enraged at the fact that Heiwa was able to connect an attack. 'my brother is no idiot after all', Raiku thought to himself. Raiku then immediately performed a handseal, and after a brief puff of smoke, three doppelgangers appeared beside him, quickly moving around him to surround him at all four cardinal points. The clone from the left moved at high speeds, sliding to deliver a sweep kick at Heiwa. Heiwa, who has activated his Sharingan with all three tomoe during this time, was able to visually predict his brother's attack, quickly jumping to drop on the clone's stomach and dispelling it, showing a small grin. The real Raiku smirked, mumuring a word to himself, "Perfect...". Upon Heiwa landing on the clone, another clone, from behind, had moved at fast pace whilst he was in the air, landing a kick from below to push Heiwa up as the clone from the left moved fast below him with a Wind-powered fist which, after being thrusted in the hair, created a small shockwave that pushes Heiwa high up and makes him unable to move. Following the attack, Raiku then appeared above Heiwa, as a kick from above was all that Heiwa could feel besides Raiku shouting, "Lion Barrage!!". This sends Heiwa straight into the water and inflicts a minor damage to his waist, though he could feel a lot of pain. Heiwa emerged from the water, exasperated by the attack he had just been given. 'That brat', mumured Heiwa. "Ok, You are annoying me. It is time to get serious." Heiwa moved at high speeds, unable to be traced by the naked eye, jumping up and landing on Raiku's shoulders, then rotating along with him, causing disorientation before hurling him, then bearing a grin about using this special technique known to be his father's signature Taijutsu attack. Raiku then woke up and getting his focus back after the sudden disorientation, taking a deep breath before spreading chakra around his body, activating his signature fightning style. 'Heiwa has Chakra reserves on par with a Tailed Beast. It will be difficult to beat him, especially with my way of fighting. This is a drag.' Raiku was in deep thought whilst still keeping a concentrated focus on his technique and sights on Heiwa's movement. This technique greatly increased speed, strength, stamina and reflexes, which are already high even at his age. "Ready, Brother?" Brotherly Instincts Heiwa took a stance, with his left leg stepping back whilst his right leg stood motionless, his left hand behind his back whilst the right hand taunted the shinobi to come closer, with his powerful evolved eyes surface. "I know you possess these eyes, you will not blindside me like last time, brother. And you will never beat me." That notion angered Raiku, who activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. With Impulse, he knew he had the upper hand, though Heiwa always had something under his sleeve. Raiku clenched his fist, moving at what seemed to be instantaneous speed, he appeared infront of Heiwa, delivering a chakra enhanced punch that would surely kill him, with his impulse-enhanced speeds making it even more difficult to dodge. Heiwa did not speak, when Hato punched Heiwa, his punch was blocked in just five centimetres from his face by inhumanely strong hand. Taking a single glance at his brother, Heiwa's mangekyo was glowing.